Le dernier mot d'un filleul
by kikibenz29
Summary: Drago Malefoy se rend compte qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment son parrain. Tout était faux. Il décide de se rendre dans la ville où Severus Rogue a grandi pour obtenir des réponses. OS
Bonsoir aujourd'hui je vous poste un OS concernant Drago qui se rend dans le village de son parrain Severus Rogue pour chercher des réponses à ses questions. Cette histoire se passe un an ( et un mois) après la Grande Bataille de Poudlard dans la ville de Carbonne-les-Mines. C'est, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, la ville où ont grandi Rogue et Lily Evans.

Ca me permet aussi de rendre hommage à Alan Rickman, alias Rogue le méchant-gentil.

.

Tous les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à **J.K Rowling**.

Enjoy :)

* * *

.

 **Le dernier mot d'un filleul**

.

.

 _ **2 Juin 1999, Dans la ville de Carbone-les-Mines**_

C'était une soirée très chaude. Malgré l'heure tardive la température restait élevée. L'herbe était roussie par le soleil et les fleurs étaient toutes fanées. La chaleur était étouffante et les rares personnes que l'on voyait dans les rues ne tardaient pas à rentrer chez eux.

Une ville fantôme.

Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était les pas d'un homme sur les dalles de la rue. Cet homme était grand et marchait énergiquement, il portait une grande cape noire et une capuche lui recouvrait le visage. Apparemment la chaleur ne le dérangeait pas. A moins qu'il portait cette cape pour se protéger des regards. On ne pouvait rien discerner de lui à part sa silhouette frêle.

Au bout de la rue il s'arrêta devant le nom de la pancarte indiquant la rue adjacente. _Impasse des Tisseurs_. Il prit cette direction et marcha lentement en regardant autour de lui. Il cherchait sans aucun doute une certaine maison. Cela pouvait s'avérait compliquer pour un inconnu car toutes les maisons de ce quartier se ressemblaient. En effet Carbone-les-Mines est une ville moldue au centre de l'Angleterre. Une ville ouvrière qui de toute évidence comportait des quartiers pauvres. On pouvait voir les briques des maisons à perte de vue dans cette rue. Seule la grande cheminée d'une ancienne fabrique se distinguait au fond de l'impasse. Mais revenons à notre homme. Il avait fini par atteindre la bonne maison. Il n'était jamais venu dans cette ville, et encore moins devant une porte, mais, il savait très bien que c'était là où il devait se rendre. Il regarda discrètement si personne l'observait et toucha la porte avec sa baguette. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans la rue, il aurait certainement trouvé cela étrange et lui aurait dit que c'était inutile de tenter de rentrer. De nombreux voisins, et également la police, avaient tenté de franchir cette porte, mais _bizarrement_ , ils s'étaient tout à coup rendu compte qu'ils avaient oublié d'aller chercher leurs enfants à l'école ou qu'ils avaient une dinde au four. Mais l'homme en question réussit à déclencher le verrou. Il regarda une nouvelle fois dans la rue et il jeta notamment un regard aux fenêtres de la maison d'en face, puis entra.

Il se retrouva dans un étroit couloir sombre et alluma les lampes d'un coup de baguette sans avoir prononcé un mot. Il fit quelques pas avec prudence et finit par atterrir dans un petit salon. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il recherchait, il observait donc attentivement toute la pièce sans rien toucher toutefois. De nombreux livres étaient exposés dans des bibliothèques et un vieux fauteuil usé se trouvait à côté de la cheminée éteinte. Tout était poussiéreux, montrant bien que plusieurs années étaient passées sans qu'aucune âme ne vienne ici.

Il sortit ensuite su salon et monta les marches. Elles grinçaient sous ses pas. Il fit le tour de l'étage et vit qu'il y avait seulement deux chambres, dont l'une était vide. Il entra dans l'autre et vit encore une fois de nombreux livres. Hésitant, il ouvrit le tiroir de la commode. On lui avait toujours appris à ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres, alors il se sentait mal de fouiller dans la vie d'une personne qu'il avait connu. Il sortit une vieille photo où on pouvait voir une petite fille de tous justes dix ans. Elle souriait et essayait de ne pas bouger, comme si on n'avait oublié de lui émettre que les images des photos du monde sorcier n'étaient pas fixes. La photo étant en noir et blanc, il ne pouvait pas discerner la couleur de ses cheveux. Il tourna la photo et lut l'inscription au dos. _Lily – juillet 1970_. Qui était-elle ? Il reposa la photo à l'endroit initial et redescendit l'escalier. De toute évidence, la recherche n'avait rien donné.

Résolu, il sortit de la maison et fit le chemin en sens inverse. Il croisa une dame, qui était au pas de sa maison et qui disaient à ses deux enfants de cesser de jouer et d'aller dormir. Les deux jeunes grognèrent mais finirent par obéir à leur mère. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant notre homme s'approcher d'elle. Elle fut toutefois soulager quant-elle vit qu'il gardait une distance raisonnable. Il lui demanda poliment quelque chose. Il la remercia après sa réponse et elle ne tarda pas à rentrer chez elle, s'éloignant d'un homme trop mystérieux selon elle.

Il prit la direction indiquée par la dame. Quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait voir qu'il était arrivé devant l'entrée du cimetière de la ville. Il pouvait voir qu'il était divisé en plusieurs parties. D'un côté on observait des pierres tombales qui se concurrençaient les unes des autres. Les familles voulaient clairement montrer leur richesse même en exhibant un mort. Notre homme fit une mine dégoutée et alla dans l'autre direction. Ici, les pierres étaient toutes banales, certes elles se ressemblaient toutes mais les inscriptions étaient sincères. Il fit plusieurs allées avant de trouver celle qu'il recherchait. Notre homme enleva pour la première fois ce jour-là sa capuche. Le coucher du soleil qui maintenant n'était quasiment plus visible se reflétait dans les cheveux blonds de l'homme. Un homme qui, maintenant qu'on pouvait l'observer, avait clairement grandi trop vite. Un jeune homme dont on avait dicté la vie et qu'on avait forcé à faire des choses. Un jeune homme qui s'était posé de nombreuses questions en étant enfermé.

Il lut l'inscription.

 _Ici, gît Severus Rogue_

 _Né le 9 janvier 1960_

 _Mort le 2 mai 1998_

Tout ce qui avait de plus banal. Mystérieux, comme celui enterré sous cette terre. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire. Au final, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout cet homme, enterré ici. Ils s'étaient vu de nombreuses fois, mais désormais il savait que tout était faux. Ses visites au Manoir, les plaidoiries face à son père. Tout. Son parrain lui avait tout caché. Il se demanda même si un jour celui-ci l'avait apprécié. Enfin… Est-ce que au moins il avait un jour aimé quelqu'un ? Certainement pas son père, un moldu froid et ni sa mère, Eileen Prince, une femme négligente. Il savait que son parrain n'avait pas eu une enfance facile à observer ses deux parents se disputer et se battre. Il eut un sentiment de colère en voyant la tombe voisine qui hébergeait ces deux personnes. Ils avaient fait de leur fils un homme froid. Mais il savait au fond de lui-même cet homme avait été bon. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, et il n'était pas le seul, Severus Rogue avait été un espion, mais pour Dumbledore et non pas Vous-Savez-Qui. Un Serpentard, qui eût la force et le courage de tromper le mauvais camp. Le courage que lui-même n'a pas eu… Il avait montré de la fierté d'être tatoué et d'appartenir à _son_ camp mais… _Du vent._ Peut-être que son parrain savait ? Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir montré qu'il ne supportait pas d'être Mangemort. Il aurait tellement aimé faire comme lui, _être comme lui_.

\- Malefoy ?

Il se retourna vivement et fit face à Harry Potter. Celui-ci paraissait étonné et un peu soupçonneux.

\- Depuis quand es-tu sorti de Azkaban ? continua Harry.

Le blond tressaillit à cette phrase en essayant de refouler des souvenirs douloureux de son enfermement.

\- Deux semaines, répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

Le brun s'approcha de la tombe, il vit du coin de l'œil son ancien rival reculer mais il n'en fit cure. Il savait qu'un an d'emprisonnement aurait rendu n'importe quel homme méfiant. Il toucha la tombe de sa baguette et le blond vit avec étonnement des mots se rajouter.

 _A un homme qui a su mentir pour protéger des vies_

\- Je savais que tu viendrais un jour, dit le brun.

\- Je… commença Drago. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici.

\- Tu cherches des réponses, c'est normal, lui répondit Harry.

Le blond haussa négligemment les épaules comme si il n'en avait rien à faire mais ils savaient tout deux que c'était faux.

\- Tu veux savoir qui était ton parrain Malefoy ?

\- C'est toi qui sauras peut-être, ricana celui-ci.

\- Oui.

La réponse était froide et directe et Drago sut que c'était la vérité. Il trouvait cela malheureux que son ancien ennemi du collège connaisse plus la vie de son propre parrain que lui.

Le brun recula et demanda si le blond voulait venir avec lui.

\- Oui, répondit Drago. Attends.

Le blond s'accroupit vers la tombe et la toucha pour faire disparaître la dernière phrase.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

On ne pouvait pas savoir ce que ressentait Drago Malefoy au plus profond de lui-même, mais on savait qu'il remerciait son parrain, cet homme qu'il tient plus en estime que son propre père. Il ne le remerciait surement pas pour les faibles rencontres pendant son enfance, mais pour avoir su le protéger en commettant un acte à sa place. Un _meurtre_.

.

* * *

Fin :)  
J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ca me fera supeeeer plaisir !


End file.
